The Light in Darkness
by Signerz
Summary: "After the war and after Elrond tried to get Isildor to destroy the ring he refused. Without even realizing it, the ring betrayed Isildor to his death. Because of this the Ring was lost and forgotten. Even I couldn't find it afterwards. And I will admit I forgot about It as well." – Ariel to Gandalf
1. Her Tale

For thousands years I have dwelled here,

For thousands years I have waited.

For thousands of years I have watched there,

In the woods, air and ground fair.

For the one who shall bring freedom,

To Middle-Earth and my care.


	2. Lady Ariel of the West

Lady Ariel of the West (Valar Warrior)

Age: unknown

Species: Elf

Homeland: The West Lands (Valar Realm)

Known by: Ari, Ariel, Lady Ariel, Valar Warrior (later on)

Relationship: Single

Interests: Legolas (later) , Archery, Fighting, Learning, Exploring, Adventures, Magic, Love, Reading

Hates: Orcs, Saruman, Goblins, Evil, Sauron

Strongly Dislikes: Boromirs ego/stubbornness (later)

Loves: Nature, friends, Legolas (Later) , Gandalf, the Fellowship, Middle Earth

Personality: Strong, Random, Honest, Loyal, Gentle (to friends and people she cares about), Caring, Protective, Sarcastic at times, Funny

 **Ariel's Words:** I was sent here by the Valar as a protector of Middle Earth and assigned to Gandalf the Grey as his apprentice and adopted daughter. I branched off from Gandalf to travel middle earth when I fell in love with a man. Then a war broke out. When he returned from it, he was different. Next thing I know, I found him floating in a river with arrows in his back.


	3. Prologue

_I have watched over Middle-Earth since the days of old. Before the wizards were brought into the world from the West and the men who came next. To most I am known, yet never seen. There are stories, tales and poems made about me. Yet the one you have just read was not written by a man or elf, but by me. It is true I am much older then the Elves and more wiser I suppose. But, if I were to be honest, I was sent here by the same power that brought the Wizards here. They lost trace of me because of the state of my being. I was brought here to find the one ring and destroy it, but I couldn't find it. While I searched for the One Ring a traitorous wizard casted a spell on me it separated me from my body. Now, I still wander looking for my body so I can become whole once again. I need to find Gandalf the Grey before all is lost._


	4. Ch 1

"Lady Ariel how are you doing?"

Turning to face my visitor I smiled sadly. "Arwen, you do not need to be afraid of me and please just Ariel or Ari (pronounced Air-ee). I am doing fine. Well, as fine as I can be for being a spirit." I responded with a sigh. "I wish I could find my body. I hate that I have to glide along. I wish to walk again and feel everything around, but alas I cannot. It also gets lonely since everyone is so afraid of me."I sighed again while hovering in a chair looking out onto Rivendell. I arrived here not even a day ago. Lord Elrond was amazed at my condition and everyone has stayed away from me except Arwen but I think that was because Lord Elrond asked her to be my companion for the time being. Arwen looked guiltily towards the ground before stepping forward, "Please do not come closer if you really do not want too." I said looking into her eyes sadly. "I know in the ways of the Elves that seeing a spirit is bad luck and such so please if you really are frightened I cannot blame you. I would be too." I got up off the seat and glided over to the window and sat in the window seat. "I still remember the days before the wars began and Middle-Earth was peaceful. Nothing was harmed, no blood was shed and all lived in harmony. But now, because I failed in my quest 200 years ago, Middle-Earth and its people maybe destroyed before my eyes." I mumbled sadly a tear escaping my eye. I then heard footsteps and turned to find Lord Elrond talking to Arwen, next thing I see is Arwen disappearing from the room and riding off from Rivendell towards the Great River and to the aid of the Ring Barer.

~Hours Later~

"Ari! I need you!"

Arwen called from the courtyard. I appeared by her side and followed her to the healing room where Lord Elrond was waiting. "He was stabbed with a Morgul blade. He is passing into the shadow world." Arwen said frantically. "Not if I can help it. Los anu palifinal, calu sal farina carbu ana." I chanted as I slipped into Frodo's body to heal the wound from the inside. Darkness surrounded me and I could see a small bit of the blade deep in the wound still. I grabbed a hold of it and removed it, then I removed the evil with all my strength from the Valar so I could save him. I filled the wound with the light of the Valar in order to save the hobbit. In the end I came out of the trance with the blade piece in my hand and smiled. "He will be fine. The wound will never go away but no evil lurks in it anymore." I was satisfied with my work. Maybe I could get used to my state, for the time being that is. Elrond and Arwen looked extremely please and thanked me greatly. I just nodded and smiled. I looked at Arwen; "I do believe we have guests that followed you here my dear." With that both of them rushed out of the room and back down to the courtyard just has I hurt hoof beats and voices. I appeared in my room as to not scare them. I didn't want to frighten the poor things when their friend was already in dire need. I sat and waited till the following day when I would appear to aid them in the quest I couldn't finish.


	5. Ch 2

Ch 2: The Return of Ari and The Beginning of Fellowship of the Ring

I never sleep. I just waited for high noon until I went down to check in on my patient. I was happy to find him wandering around the courtyard and grand gardens and being embraced by his friends and comrades. I decided to appear but not until I spoke. "You seemed to have recovered nicely my dear little hobbit. I never imagined a creature like you healing that fast. Then again, even the smallest of creatures can be the most interesting of them all." I appeared looking at them. They jumped and turned around to find me. "A GHOST?!" Two of the hobbits screamed and ran behind the bushes. I sighed and half smiled. "I am not a ghost nor am I dead. This is my spirit. A wizard named Sarumon separated me from my body. My guard was down and I was vulnerable." I explained to the best I could without giving too much information away. The two hobbits came out slowly looking at me curiously. "Please do not be afraid I mean none of you any harm. I was just checking on this fine hobbit to make sure he was healing properly from the wound I treated last night." I said watching them all. The hobbits emerged and nodded. "You healed me? I thought Lord Elrond did. That was at least what I was told by Gandalf." "You came with Gandalf?" I beamed. "Not exactly, he said he got tied up with something." I nodded and smiled. "Oh I have known him for years! I've been looking for him and- " "Looking for who my dear?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle. I whirled around and found Gandalf . "Gandalf!" I hugged him and he hugged back chuckling. "Could you help me by any chance?" I asked sheepishly. He looked me over and frowned. "Who did this to you? No don't tell me, let me guess. Saurmon?" I nodded. "Yup" I said popping the p. He sighed. "Well it so happens I have your body from my dispute with him on the other room. Would you like to become normal again?" I gasped. "What do you think mister? As sure as unicorns eat rainbows and grass!" I stated with my hands on my hips. Everyone gave me a funny look. "Oh stop it! I am random I am quite sorry." I mumbled and looked towards everyone. They chuckled and nodded. "Well, lets be off shall we?" Gandalf said. I nodded and followed him into the other room. I was so happy to see my body was perfectly fine. I double checked it to make sure there was nothing different about it anywhere. With that done and out of the way Gandalf muttered a spell under his breath and I closed my eyes waiting to awaken in my body.

Frodo's POV

Whoever the woman was seemed happy to see this body I didn't quite understand why exactly but she seemed to be looking for something since she doubled checked everything. After that, she smiled and stood by it nodding. Gandalf said some words under his breath and the spirit disappeared swiftly and the body glowed very brightly. Color returned to the very pale cheeks into a more natural look and the hair became more golden then before. The eyes opened wide and were glowing it seemed. The women stood up and brushed herself off beaming. "Thank you Gandalf! Man it feels good to be back into my own body again!" She exclaimed excitedly. My comrades and I looked at one another in confusion. Who was this women and what happened to the spirit?

Ariel's POV

I was looking myself over with so much joy! I had my body back after too many years of even count! I noticed Saruman kept it preserved which weirdly I found helpful. I looked up and found the hobbits looking at one another in confusion. "I should introduce myself officially now. My name is Lady Ariel Silverlight. I am over 3,000 years old (give or take a few years). I am a warrior and sorceress allied to Gandalf the Grey & company. Whom do I have the honorable pleasure of meeting such fine looking hobbits as yourselves?" I asked while bowing. The two who hide before puffed out their chests. "I am Merry Brandybuck and this here is- " " I am Pippin Took my ladyship and what an honor it is to meet such a beautiful lady like yourself." Pippin said bowing and winking. I giggled. "Oh you are to kind Master Took." I chuckled. "Now lets not get so far ahead of ourselves Master Took and Brandybuck." Gandalf stated watching them closely. I giggled and smiled at the other two. "And who might you two fine gentle hobbit men be?" "I am Frodo Baggins and this is my gardener, Samwise Gamgee." One said while both bowed. I smiled. "Rise kind sirs. Please I liked to be called Ariel or Ari by the way. Now what would four young hobbits like yourselves doing here in Rivendell." I asked looking each over with great detail. I could tell they weren't from around here. "My Lady Ariel it has been awhile hasn't it?" Another familiar voice said. I turned to find Strider/Aragorn standing there smiling. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "My has it been awhile Strider." I said while hugging him. "Ari I would probably go changed and bath before the council arrive." I heard Arwen say to me. I turned and smiled. "That would be wise. Well, I will see you all in a little bit." With that I returned to my room, bathed and changed and headed down to the place where the council was to meet.


	6. Ch 3

Ch 3: The One Ring and the FOTR

 **(Imagine this in a circle) Council seating arrangement:** Frodo, Gandalf, Me, Elf, Elf, Legolas, Elf, A Dwarf, Gimli, Another dwarf, a man, a man, Borormir, a man, a man, a man, and Aragorn with Elrond in the middle.

I watched as Elrond called the meeting of the Council to order. " Strangers from distant lands. Friends of Old. You have been brought here to face the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to the ring, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." I along with many others gasped. _The Ring was found?! But how?!_ I heard Boromir whisper, "So it is true." Frodo sat down, then Boromir stood, " It is a gift! A gift from the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people. Are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn stated. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir demanded. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" I growled standing up glaring at Boromir. "You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas stated. Both of us glared at Boromir. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said looking at Aragorn. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas stated in a "matter of a factly" voice. I noticed Frodo from the corner of my eye was shocked by this news. I went back to watching Boromir intensely. " Hava Dad, Legolas, Ariel." _Please sit, Legolas, Ariel._ I reluctantly sat down, as did Legolas. I growled under my breath. "Boromir is so ignorant." I mumbled. Gandalf nudged me in the side smirking. I rolled my eyes and listened back into the conversation. " Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He stalked back to his seat very annoyed. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Stated Gandalf. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for?" I heard Gimli's gruff voice ask. He stood up while picking up his axe and bore down the axe to the ring. The axe hit the Ring but busted into many pieces with Gimli thrown backwards. I shook my head. "Gimli seriously? This is Sarons ring! You really think any craft we got here can destroy it?!" I asked in exasperation. "The ring can only be destroyed in the fire's of Mount Doom in the pits where it once came!" I growled. "One of you must do this." I heard Elrond state watching all of us. "One simply doesn't walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guards by more than just Orcs. There are things there that do not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland filled with ash and dust. The very air you breathe is poison." Boromir states dramatically. I glare at him. "Seriously? You do not think that Lord Elrond knows this? You really think he or any of us is going to just waltz right in like we own the damn place?! Maybe you would with your arrogance! But, I know I wouldn't nor would anyone else I know. It takes tactic and time to plan!" I snarl. "Oh and I suppose you're the one to do it!" Gimli states. I snap my attention to him. "Didn't you just hear me dwarf! It would take a lot of planning!" I snapped. Everyone there started arguing back and forth. I shook my head and sat down. A few moments went by until I heard the voice of young Frodo Baggins. "I will take the Ring to Mordor! I will take it!" He stated a few times. "Would everyone shut their mouths and listen!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." He said. " I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf said. "By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said. "And you have my bow." Legolas said. "And my Axe." Gimli stated. I chuckled. "I am quite sorry but you are not leaving me behind. I failed in this same quest once. But, I will not watch it fail again. You have my powers and weapons at your disposal Frodo Baggins. You also have my randomness to help you in times of need if necessary. Oh and I can control animals as well so yeah!" I chuckled joining behind Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." I rolled my eyes. "Of course he would. I wish I could kill him." I mumbled. I heard a chuckled from next to me and found Prince Legolas smiling down at me. "Do not let him get to you to much my Lady." I smiled. "Oh I will try." I smirked. " Here! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" "No really. It is highly impossible to separate the two of you even when he is summoned to a secret council and not you." Elrond stated. " Oi! Were coming too!" I heard Merry state coming from behind some pillars. "You would have to send us home tide up in a sack to stop us!" "Anyway! You need people with intelligence on a sort of mission, quest…thing" "Well that rules you out Pip." I heard Merry state. I rolled my eyes. Oh the love of Hobbits. " 10 companions, so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond stated. "Right! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. I was shocked. "Really Pippin? Really? You sign up for a quest without knowing where you are heading?" I questioned. He blushed. "Pretty much." Merry answered looking at him. I chuckled. "We are going to the land of fairies and unicorns Pippin. You should like it." I said chuckling. The Fellowship looked at me with question except for Pip who turned and smiled up and me. "Really?!" He seemed so excited. "Seriously Pippin? No we are not." I said. He frowned. Oh Pip what are we going to do with you!


	7. Ch 4

Ch 4: "Why Me?!"

As Frodo went with his Uncle I went to the courtyard. I whistled and came my horse. "Beron! Los anu petur!" _Beauty! Glad to see you!_ I smiled at the horse. For years she roamed around waiting for me I guess. "She is beautiful. Just like her rider." I heard a voice say. I turned to find Legolas smiling. I blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you. Her name is Beauty. Which I guess is a little ironic. But oh well. And thank you for the compliment." I babbled. I mentally face palmed myself. _You are over 3,000 years old and you still act like a child around a man. You seriously have not trained for this._ I started grooming my horse to make sure she was fit for travel. "I never really got the chance to introduce myself milady." I heard the unpleasant voice of Boromir say. "Indeed good sir. But, I know who you are." I said turning to face him. He was next to Legolas and looking at me smirking. I frowned. "You are Boromir of Gondor. I know the steward also. I am over 3.000 years old." I said bluntly. I looked at Legolas with pleading eyes to help me and he smiled. "Boromir would you mind getting the lady something to drink. She seems parched." Legolas said winking at me. I glared at him. "Oh of course anything for the fair Lady Ariel." With that Boromir disappeared. "Seriously? Of all things that was your saving tool?" I asked bewildered. "Well, it got him away from you for a little bit didn't it? And are you really 3.000 years old Ari?" I nodded hiding my face. I felt fingers lift up my chin. "Please don't hide your beautiful face Ari. I do not care how old you are. I was just asking." He quietly said. He was so close to me. The warmth from his body seemed to comfort me and I smiled up at him until I heard someone cough. "If you are quite done wooing Lady Ariel I have her drink." I heard Boromir growl. I swiftly glared at him but smiled forcabily. "Thank you Boromir." He looked at me and smiled. "Anything for you Ari." I tried to hide my frown from him. _Only friends or family can call me that dumbass._ I drank some of the drink to find it was water. I sighed in relief, I was very parched since I hadn't tasted food or water in forever. Then on queue my stomach growled. I blushed. "Do you know if dinner has been prepared yet?" I asked. Legolas luckily answered this time. "Yes I can take you. Thank you Boromir. I will escort her." I was so grateful Legolas answered. Boromir scowled but nodded. "Of course. I will see you at dinner gorgeous." With that he touched my cheek and left towards the hall. I started wiping off my cheek quickly with my sleeve when a handkerchief was handed to me. I beamed. "Thank you!" I stated grabbing it and using some of the water to wipe my face off. "Bleh, why me of all elves. Of even sorceress's why me!" I growled. Legolas chuckled. "Isn't is obvious? He fancies you." He said sadly. I frowned. "I am sorry I'd rather kiss an Orc." He chuckled and held out his arm. "If you are quite done wiping your cheek we should head to dinner." I smiled and grabbed his arm I stuffed the handkerchief into my other sleeve first and picked up the goblet that I put down on the saddle and we headed towards the dinner hall.

~Skipping Dinner~ (Just Boromir attempting to flirt etc)

I returned to my room happily full and smiling. _You like Legolas admit it!_ I thought about it. I guess I did? No! I cannot be distracted. _Though, his misty grey eyes are so dreamy and his arms so tender and his body so warm and-_ gahh! Listen to me! I cannot let this happen. I already got hurt once before. I cannot have that happen again. With that settled I went to bed dreaming of Legolas. _Why me?!_


	8. Ch 5

Ch 5: We're On The Road

As we arrive at the top of the hill overlooking Rivendell, I looked back and smiled sadly. I have known this place for so long that now to be saying goodbye, makes it very hard. Forcing my focus on the journey ahead I turned around and followed the rest of the fellowship; Gandalf at the lead, then Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn and I taking up the rear. After just starting our journey to Mordor, Gandalf told us we would be holding this course for 40 days. "Seriously Gandalf?! 40 days?! Remember, it's been awhile since I have walked or even ran last! I understand we are under time but seriously?" I asked throwing my hands up in exasperation. Boromir piped up, "I would be more then happy to carry you if you ever get tired Ari." He said beaming. "Oh I know you would. But, not in a million years would I ask you sorry." I mumbled under my breath. I felt a hand on my lower back and someone chuckling. "Honestly, you are so kind it's astonishing!" Legolas said with sarcasm dripping with every word. I hit his chest gently while blushing. "I am nice buster just not to him." I mumbled looking at Boromir who seemed to be really pissed to where Legolas's hand was on me. I rolled my eyes and batted my eyelashes. "Thank you for your offer Boromir, but I don't want to be a burden on such a man as you." I gagged after those words came out with Aragorn and Legolas smirking. "Oh but I assure you are far from a burden milady. Just inform me if you need me." Boromir replied winking. Hearing some snickering next to me I turned to find Aragorn was the one snickering. I glared playfully at him. We made eye contact and he signaled me to look forward. I followed his instructions and saw Legolas giving Boromir a look that could kill. I shook my head not allowing my thoughts to get any ideas behind the glaring and walked further up till I met up with the hobbits. "How are my favorite hobbits doing?" I asked walking up beside Frodo. I got a few "good's and tired" from the Hobbits while we kept the pace until we came to a place to rest. Gandalf announced we would rest here for a little while. "Ahhh a breather!" I happily laid down in a patch of sunlight sighing in content. "Don't get too comfortable there Ariel. We are only here for a short time." Gandalf scolded lightly. "And…the feeling is ruined. Thanks Gandalf!" I playfully scowled at the old wizard. The rest of the Fellowship chuckled. "I didn't think you actually meant what you said about your randomness…I guess you are random." Frodo said smiling a little. I smile wide and nodded. "Just because I am older than dirt doesn't mean I am an old fart and no fun." I joked shooting a playful look in Gandalf's direction. Frodo rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Sam. "You are not old to me. Your beauty is beyond compare." I heard the infamous voice of Boromir say sweetly. "That is really sweet thank you Boromir." I reply as kindly as possible. I look over towards Legolas and saw him scowl a little at Boromir before looking over at me slightly sighing. _What was that about?_ I sighed and returned to enjoying the sunlight.

Legolas's POV

 _Boromir is right about her beauty but anybody could see it cannot be compared to anything in Middle Earth._ I thought scowling slightly and took a glance towards Ari. I first met Lady Ariel about 1,000 years ago when my father and I visited Rivendell. **_(*Memory*) * Ada, myself and our small group of guards entered through the archway that led towards Lord Elrond's palace Rivendell. Birds were flying through the air in small clusters while the sounds of the waterfalls roared pleasantly._**

Ariel's POV

"I know no one is asking for my opinion but I think we are taking the long way around. Why don't we go through the Mines of Moria? My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." I heard Gimli suggest to Gandalf but I knew Gandalf's answer, "No Gimli I wouldn't go through those mines unless I have no other choice." I knew what he was wary of. The dwarves dug to greedily and unleashed a demon of the ancient world, a Balrog. Made of shadow and flame, a Balrog is no laughing matter. One almost killed me years ago, but luckily I defeated it with the help of Gandalf. Neither of us has ever forgotten that. They are too dangerous. We barely escaped with our lives. Time passed till one of the hobbits pointed out something. "What is that?" One points towards a black cloud not far from us. " Crebain from Dunland!" Yelled Legolas. "You have got to be joking." I muttered as I quickly tried to find a place to hide. A hand then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me under a rock. "Hide here with me." An angelic voice with warm breath said. I glanced and found Legolas smiling and I am so glad he cannot see my face because I am probably bright as a tomato.

-Time Skip-

Saurman was watching the Mountain pass but of course Gandalf was stubborn and went that way. So now, since snow on the mountain almost crushed us, we are taking the pass through Moria because that was Frodo's decision. This will be interesting. Hope we better not meet darkness mixed with fire.


	9. Ch 6

Chapter 6: Doors into Moria, Moria and BELROG means RUN YOU IDIOTS!

(everything will be in Ariel's POV unless otherwise said)

 _(When something is like this_ those are Ariel's thoughts. Just thought I should clear that up.)

Third POV

The company followed Gandalf through a cavern till Ariel spotted a lake and a very small walk way. Gandalf stopped in front the side to the mountain. Confused she used her elf sight and saw it was not plain stone he was looking at but carvings within the mountain side that she guessed was the entrance to Moria.

Ariel's POV

(I don't completely remember the conversation that was held so I am improvising).

"Ahh here it is."

"Here is what Gandalf?"

"The way into Moria Frodo."

"What does the writing say?"

"It says: Gate to Moria speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It means if friend you speak the password."

I listened to Gandalf as he put the head of his staff onto the wall and spoke a few words. Unfortunately nothing happened.

"We may be here awhile gentle men, elf, dwarf, and amazing hobbits."

I stated as I watched Gandalf keep guessing the password.

"Really Ari? I never noticed." Joked Aragorn.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I sat and played around with my evening star necklace given to me by Lady Galadriel herself. She told me that I should only give the necklace to the man who holds my heart. Smiling I think about what she said. _Will i ever find such a person?_

 _Poke_

I jumped and fell off the rock and held my cheek.

"Who dares poked me?" I scowl playfully looking up at _Legolas?_

"Well we tried calling your name and you never responded and Aragorn dared me to poke your cheek so I did."

Legolas said chuckling.

 _His smile is so breathtaking._ _What is wrong with my mind?!_ I shook away my thoughts and looked into his misty bluish/grey eyes that reminded me of a beautiful cloudy day. _Okay seriously though? I need to stop this nonsense._

"Of course he would tell you to do that. I WILL GET YOU BACK ARAGORN! Mark my words!"

As I was just about to attack Aragorn, Frodo's voice was heard.

"This is a riddle. Speak friend and enter! What is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

The doors appeared and opened for us. I shot Aragorn a "i will get you when you least expect it" look and followed closely behind everyone else. As we entered Moria, Gimli was talking to Legolas.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, rip meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

" You are one evil dwarf at times Gimli."

"And why is that Mistress Elf?"

"One: please do not call me Mistress Elf it is Ariel or Ari and second: because you are making me hungry!"

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"My dear Frodo a growing girl elf needs to eat in order to grow."

"Then why haven't you grown? You eat a lot."

"Legolas! You are so mean!"

I exclaimed jokingly. He rolled his eyes chuckles and we carried on into Moria.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb."

I looked around and bent down to pull out an arrow from a dead dwarf. I quickly threw it aside and jumped up.

"Goblins!"

Everyone got their weapons out.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should've come here."

We all backed away towards the entrance we had just walked through till a shout was heard.

"Frodo!"

"Aragorn! Ari!"

We all turned to find tentacles had reached out and grabbed Frodo by the ankle and pulled him towards the lake. Aragorn and I jumped into action and drew our swords. We ran towards the water and started slashing left, right, up and down.

"How many arms does one creature need!"

"Now is not the time to ask questions Ari! Just focus on the task at hand please?"

I grumbled at what Merry said and kept slashing till I saw Aragorn get a hold of Frodo and called me to retreat. I nodded and followed closely behind him and Frodo until I felt something wrap around my foot and yank me up into the air.

"Ariel!" I heard Legolas shout. I grabbed a knife I had hidden within my sleeve and quickly cut at the krakens tentacle. It released and that's when I realized how high up I was. I didn't realize I was screaming till I felt myself be caught by a pair of warm, strong arms and was carried into the cave before rocks collapsed and blocked the entrance.

"There is only one way we can go now. We need to go through the mines. It's a 4 days journey to the other side. Let's hope we go unnoticed."

Said Gandalf as we ventured forward through the Mines of Moria.


	10. Author's Note Jan 28th

Author's Note 1/27/17

Yikes it is already 2017! Crazy….anyway I am here to apologize big time for my absence from not just this fanfic but my other two as well. **I have not given up on any of them!** I have been dealing with mental health, life in general, father being in a new apartment closer to my mom and I, and being in and out of OB/GYN at the hospital. This past fall I also starting going to community college and my first semester …I bombed it miserably. So I just started my second semester here and I am planning on making this a successful semester! So, I will do my best to update ASAP but I also will have to work hard on assignments for college. Again I will do my very best! Again I apologize for my long absence O_O

With lots of love,

Signerz 3


End file.
